Camp Rock 3 Battle Of The Hearts Begins part 2
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Part 2 of 3


**Not So Secret Admirer**

_8 o'clock_

_Finally! It's time for the date with Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had just finished the final touches of her makeup and hair brushing, at least Mitchie was. Caitlyn sighed as Mitchie continued, "Mitchie, I never wear makeup you know that."_

"_You're not going on your first date without looking the part."_

"_But Mitchie, it isn't my first-_

_Before Caitlyn could say another word, Mitchie's watch went off and gasped, "It's time." She pulled on Caitlyn's arm roughly and ran with her at the cafeteria that was set up with roses, lit candles of the scent of cinnamon and outdoors, and a table set for two. The only thing that was missing was the DATE! Where the heck is Nate? Mitchie thought then heard footsteps coming up the cabin, Mitchie jumped out the window and landed painfully into the bushes. Instead of Caitlyn's dream boy, she looked up to see Brown looking around for one of his usual nightly treats. His eyes widened as he peered over and saw Caitlyn, "My Caitlyn…your….wearing makeup? You never wear makeup, or dresses, or high heels."_

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes knowing, on the way to the cabin there were pointing fingers and similar comments and questions as Brown's. Not that all of that didn't matter but….where was Nate? Caitlyn clears her that politely trying not to create offense, "Uhm Brown, if you don't mind…I'd like to wait for my date alone-_

_Caitlyn gasps seeing Nate walk up the steps and looked as if he was going to drop to the floor after seeing Caitlyn, "Caity? Y-you're my date?" _

"_And you're my secret admirer." She gazes into his eyes with her head in her hands and elbows on the table._

_Brown looked just as surprised as Nate, "Wow, looks like Valentine's Day is coming twice this year, but wait isn't it Easter?"_

"_Not helping!" The two teenagers exclaimed angrily at their camp counselor._

"_Look Brown, I think it'd be better if you just left, no night snacking for you tonight….besides you need to lose the pounds." Caity couldn't help but look down at the incredibly huge gut sticking out of Brown's white shirt._

_Brown sadly looked down and grabbed a muffin from their table and walked out._

"_Talk about privacy. All adults are nosy, right?" Caitlyn giggled turning her attention back to Nate._

_Nate's mouth remained in a gap still standing behind his chair. He didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that Caitlyn was his date or that she was all dressed up. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Caitlyn looks up at him with her eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of her forehead. "Uhm sure." He quickly sits down, folding his hands in front of his chest on the table, :So..um you look nice. "_

_Caitlyn cracks a smile, it was an awkward start but a compliment is a compliment, "Thanks." She blushed._

_As Mitchie peered through the window, her cell phone rung loudly. Nate turned around to see Mitchie. She giggled waving, "H-hey Nate."_

_Nate stood up looking even more surprised than before, "Mitchie?" He turns around to see Caitlyn, "You two planned this?"_

_Caitlyn stood up, "What are you talking about? Didn't you leave me an egg in my cabin on my pillow?"_

"_I don't know what your talking about, I didn't leave you anything, and I'm not your secret admirer and never will be so get over yourself." He pushes the entrance open with his jacket in his hand._

_Caitlyn looked down sadly then back at Mitchie, pushing her to the side, Caitlyn ran off into the woods, disappearing. As Mitchie turned around to walk away, she saw Shane, "What do you want? Where have you been anyways? I've been looking all over for you!"_

"_It's not important. Guess your little plan didn't work huh? Your not very good at playing a match maker." _

_Anger builds up and she pushes Shane causing him to step back, "Jerk!" Before she walks away, Shane pulled her back by the waist gently, "Hey, don't leave. I have a surprise for you."_

"_Didn't you see what just happened? Why would you think I wanted to have sex with you now?"_

"_Sex? Why would you think I would want to have sex after we promised to wait until marriage."_

"_I heard all the rumors, besides I'm the one that ordered you to keep your crotch in your pants after your timeless attempts to get inside mines."_

"_Rumors? You've been listening to them instead of believing in me? Your boyfriend?"_

"_I don't have to, to know how horny you are Shane."_

_He stops her again by taking her hands, "You mean the world to me, we've been dating for what? 4 years now? I care about you, so much. I would never hurt you, or take advantage of you especially when your in a time of stress like this one."_

"_Yea right. You know what, you make me sick with all your distraught lies. Just get out of my face." Mitchie pushes him to the side and begins to walk back to her cabin._

"_Mitchie wait! I love you!"_

"_Not a lot of loving is going to be coming from me in a while." _

_He sighs, as hurt as he was, he had to let her go and cool off. Hopefully it wouldn't be like their last disastrous summer together._

_Tune in for the next chapter with more singing, drama, love, and surprises._


End file.
